Dimensional Heroes Legends: Friendship Games
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Its time for a new adventure to begin as our heroes arrive to the Friendship games to watch three schools face off. Who will win in the end?
1. Prologue to Friendship

It had been a few months since the annihilation of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Hope the Victor, young Blue lantern, Color Fighter of the hope style, and now chosen fighter of the creator Zygarde, had came to CHS for a break.

(Cue: Street fighter IV Dudley's theme)

Hope read a letter that was sent to him before today. It was from Jexi.

"I see. Sanji accepted a challenge from a guild of chefs and the first challenge is here. With the Friendship Games coming up, that's sure to be a good event. And reading something like this is making my stomach growl." Hope said. "I can't wait to see them all again."

"Ah hem!" cleared a voice as Hope looked at the Delibird what delivered the letter. "You know, it's customary to pay a tip." he said holding out a wing.

"Oh yeah. Here's a rupee, highest value." Hope said.

"Nice try. I only accept actual cash." Delibird said.

"I'm not paying that." Hope said.

"Then here's a present." Delibird said giving him a box. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to deliver to the principal here and then the dean at Crystal Prep." he said before flying into the building.

"Well, that was unfair." Hope said throwing the box which exploded.

(end song)

A day later, Sunset Shimmer ran down the road to CHS where they saw the Main Five humans.

"I am so glad to see you guys are back." Sunset said running up to them. "Now what was Rainbow's text about? Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?" She asked.

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?" Pinkie asked.

" No, and not even close, Pinkie. I was just telling rainbow dash to get her priorities straight. I mean, seriously, calling you all here for a broken guitar string?" Hope said.

"Guitar String?" Sunset asked.

'Yeah. I wanted to pony up for the pep rally today, but my string broke. Maybe from being too awesome." Rainbow said.

Sunset facepalmed. "Never mind. Hey, where are the others?" Sunset asked.

"The team went into the city to get last minute ingredients. Natsu, however, is in Vice Principal Luna's office." Applejack said.

"Guess Sanji really wants to win this. But let's not be surprised if we have to fight any of these chefs." Hope said.

"Actually, I did a little looking up on this Kitchen Cutlass guild. They only do their fighting in the kitchen." Rarity said. "Making the most exquisite of dishes."

"It says the first chef coming to the Games will be a pokemon called...Golduck. But all it gives is his name." Fluttershy said.

"Well, we'll be in the library. You two comin'?" Applejack asked.

"Be there in a bit." Sunset said as the group went inside and she got out the magic book.

"Dont even bother. Jexi told me Twilight got summoned by the map, and she seemed pretty excited. She just ran there with Happy and Chopper." Hope said.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Happy and Chopper gazed at the inside of Twilight's castle, herself in her pony form.

"Are you excited? I sure am, because I finally have a mission from the map!" Twilight said.

"I know! Plus this beats seeing Natsu get scolded by that Luna lady." Happy said.

"So, where are you and Fluttershy headed?" Chopper asked.

"We're suppose to settle a feud between two families." Fluttershy said.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Happy said. "I mean, Twilight negotiated with Oberon. This should be a piece of fish."

As soon as they got there though, they saw the families turning the mountain settlements into a warzone.

"O-kay. Maybe not a easy as I thought." Happy said.

"Maybe we should have stayed on the ship instead of coming." Chopper said.

"Okay, now that thats done, what do you…" Hope was cut short as his ring flashed. It pointed to a hooded girl analyzing the statue.

"Hey! Hold it!" Hope shouted as the girl then began running off. She boarded a bus which quickly sped off.

"Who the heck was that?" Sunset asked as Hope just shrugged.

On the bus, the girl then removed her hood, revealing herself to be the worlds version of Twilight. 


	2. Pep Rally

We open up in Luna's office where Luna was gazing at Natsu. "Okay. I admit. I may have done a little...roughhousing." Natsu said.

"You destroyed several lockers, set the pool on fire and I don't even wanna know why the hamster is terrified of you." Luna said pointing to a hamster cage where the little guy was shaking in fear.

"However, I'm going to make you a deal." Luna said. "The Friendship Games are starting and we want you to compete. If you do, we'll drop the suit and tear up the bill no questions asked. However, you need to conceal your magic."

"What? Why? I'm awesome with it. It's like asking a bird to stop swimming." Natsu said.

"I know, but we dont need to be accused of cheating. Be honest, a boy who breathes fire and controls it is a very unfair advantage. And we don't need to be accused of cheating by Crystal Prep or this third school." Luna said.

"I hear it isn't just them, this events going international. Hakoniwa Academy, even this one school who has a whole class full of assassins is coming in." Natsu said.

"Yes. Their involvement letters were delivered to us last minute. Just promise you won't use magic." Luna said.

"You got it, now I gotta tell the others. Wanna come with?" Natsu asked.

"Very well, since six of our students have magic as well." Luna said.

"And that's the whole story." Natsu said next to Luna as they were all in the Library.

"So in addition to losing a lawsuit, you have to compete with us?" Rainbow asked.

"Pretty much. So, why would anyone come here to have a look at the statue?" Natsu asked.

"Well, seeing as how the perp got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet she goes to…"Applejack said.

"Crystal Prep Academy." Rarity said.

"Yep. With them coming to us, they'd totally try to prank us in that fashion." Rainbow said. "Not to mention they're our rivals."

"And they have the most top of the line academic equipment and the fact they beat us at everything." Luna added.

"Pranking via statute for the games? That sorta seems silly." Hope said.

"SILLY?!" All five except sunset and Luna said.

"We'll just lose again this year, and if not to Crystal Prep, to one of the other three schools competing." Fluttershy said.

"The representatives from that assassin school is class E themselves. The representatives from Hakoniwa academy are Medaka and the Student Council President team. As for the third one, they're still a mystery to us. We haven't even heard of this school." Sunset said.

"Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different." Rainbow said.

"What, you have something in mind? Cause everyone here isn't the least bit excited about this." Hope said. "They've already accepted defeat before putting up a fight."

"You'll see." Rainbow said.

A day later, all of the heroes and students were gathered in the gym. None of the students were even the least bit concerned with the whole ordeal.

"Are we seriously the only ones excited about this?" Aladdin asked as the heroes looked around.

"Well, when you have a long losing streak, you tend to lose a lot of confidence in a win." Eren said.

Rainbow came up to the stage. "As many of you know, The Friendship Games is now 5-way, us, Crystal Prep, Hakoniwa, Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School and Fluxington Academy. I know many of you think we cant beat two high class schools and a class full of trained assassins at anything, and I know you're down because we've always lose every year. "

"Wait, is she turning this into something motivational?" Zoro asked.

"Cant you hear the band music starting? Listen." Hope said.

Rainbow: Crystal Prep students are super-athletic, super-smart, and super-motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts! And those other three schools, we'll wipe the floor with them no matter what!

Rainbow: We've fought magic more than once, and come out on top

Band: Oh-h

Rainbow: There's other schools, but none can make those claims

Band: Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Rainbow: Together we are Canterlot, come and cheer our name

Band: Oh-h

Rainbow: This will be our year to win these Games!

Rainbow and Crowd: We'll always be Wondercolts forever

And now our time has finally arrived

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive!

Vinyl Dropped the beat after that, energizing the music by hacking into the sound system.

"What the? Is that even allowed?" Lucy asked.

"Shush. I'm trying to listen to this SUPER pep rally." Franky said.

Rainbow: [Hey!] We're not the school we were before [Before!]

Yeah, we're different now [Hey, hey!]

We overcame the obstacles we faced (overcame the obstacles we faced)

[Hey!] We're Canterlot united [Unite!]

We'll never bow [Hey, hey!]

So Get ready to see us in first place!

The crowd got hyped as the music continued, the students getting into it.

"Hey, it's working!" Hope said.

"Yeah. I'm so glad we came!" Jexi said.

"Man. Chopper and Happy have no idea what they're missing." Usopp said.

"Hey look, the students are clapping along!" Levy said.

"Yeah. Its pretty normal for a pep rally to do it." Ruby said.

Students: Na, na, na-na, na-na! Wondercolts united together! Na, na, na-na, na-na! Wondercolts united forever!

Rainbow: We'll always be Wondercolts forever

And now our time has finally arrived!

Cause we Belive in the Magic of Friendship!

And you know, at the end, of the day, it we who survive~!

Rainbow then glowed blue and ponied up, the students cheering at the idea of finally winning.

"Woooo! Now that's how a pep rally should be done!" Rainbow said.

The students cheered after seeing the amazing pep rally, even the heroes did, feeling energized by her song.

"That was amazing! I'm all fired up for this cooking match then I ever was!" Sanji said. "I'm gonna kick the ass out of Kitchen Cutlass!"

"I'm in this too! I'm participating, and It's all on the line!" Natsu said.

"Better be ready for anything. Crystal Prep had a member down and is calling a sub. From what I heard, the guys supposed to be… a color fighter!" Hope said.

In the city, a lone boy was walking the streets. Dressed all in yellow with headphones on as he walked casually. "He's known best as the Lighting God, but he goes by an easier name...Volt." Hope said over the boy as the boy soon arrived at Crystal Prep. He just shrugged and headed on inside. 


	3. Volt

Volt walked down the halls of Crystal Prep High, and soon met up with Sci-Twi. "Oh. Hey there." Sci-Twi said as Volt just gave a nod.

"You dont really talk much? I guess that makes sense since electricity is fast and you seem pretty fast too." she said as Volt nodded. He then gazed at the device around Sci-Twi.

"Oh, this? It's a device I made to track anomalies and contain them. I'm convinced there is a conspiracy happening, and I'm gonna be the one to find out what it is." Sci Twi said as Volt just smiled.

"Youre the sub for the team, right? Principal Abacus Cinch sent me here too. I dont know why. Wanna find out?" Sci Twi asked.

Volt nodded and pointed up the steps too as they walked up there. They went inside and saw Principal Cinch.

"Ah, good, youre both here. Have a seat, you two." Cinch said as they both sat. "Now Volt, you understand why I called you here. Your records show excellent performance with athletics, which is the only reason I called you here."

"And why me?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Your brother competed in the Games, did he not?" Cinch asked.

"Yes. But he was the athletic one. I'm more into my studies than most people. That's why I applied for Everton." Sci-Twi said.

Cinch then got up. "Let me make one thing clear to you both. We do not care if we win, but we have a reputation that makes people expect us to win, so we must. Even with three new schools competing makes no difference." Cinch said.

Volt then spelled a word out in the air, Implying a question of getting along the whole point of the games.

"In a way, Volt, that is the point of the games. My Dean Cadance is even going to be there, watching and evaluating." Cinch said. "Do well and I might have her let you enroll here."

Volt shook his head. He then sent sparks up from his hands, causing Twilight's device to beep.

"An abnormal? Or perhaps, something more? Ah, so you are one of these Color Fighters I have heard about." Sci-Twi said.

"That is indeed correct, lovely lady." said a new voice as they saw a duck like creature walk in. "Yes, just like me, he is….FABULOUS!" he said. "In cooking, presentation is everything! It's one of my guilds highpoints, that and our cooking fortes." he said. "And I, Golduck, and the epitome of that trait! My dishes shine and sparkle like diamonds. Even though I am a Wild Game cook, I still make it all….FABULOUS!" Golduck said.

"Golduck here has told me his guild has challenged black leg Sanji to ten cooking matches. He won't be competing with us during the Academic Decathlon, but he will lead us to victory at the Cooking Match on the second day." Cinch said.

"Quite right. I need at least a day to catch my main ingredients." Golduck said. "You see, In universe, there is a Dimension whose Inhabitants search for uncanny Culinary Delights. While I may not catch those kinds of ingredients, I can still make something great with what I find in the woods." Golduck said. "However… there is one chef in that world we in Kitchen Cutlass idol. The great chef of Hotel Gourmet, Komatsu!"

"Yes. Well, let's hope you do win." Cinch said.

"Not to worry. The theme for this challenge is a meat dish, those I happen to accel at. Not just excel, I'm very...FABULOUS!" Golduck said.

"Alright, alright! We get it!" Sci-Twi said.

"Now then, to the matter which I called you, Twilight. CHS has been undergoing a change lately. Grades are going up as are...athletics. We need someone else besides Volt to help us topple them. That someone...is you." said Cinch. "If you can help us, I'll use my expertise to Secure your application to Everton, but… I can also, deny it."

Volt slammed his hand on the desk. "Oh, you think it's Blackmail now, is it? All I am doing is using my reputation to my advantage." Cinch said. "Now meet up with the other top five, the both of you. We only have a day before the games."

A day later, the two strode forth to the buses and met up with the five, the first two being Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare.

"Try the end of the line, why dont you?" Sour Sweet said under her breath. Sci-Twi turned to her.

"What was that?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Just that someone as smart as you should definitely go first." Sour Sweet said in a sweet tone.

Just then, two more buses arrived, carrying the delegates from Hakoniwa and Kunugigaoka inside them. Out from the forest came a yellow octopus character with a permanent smile. He then looked at volt.

"Oh! You look like someone who can kill me." he said as Volt just turned away from him.

The creature then turned him back. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Koro-Sensei, the Criminal responsible for putting the moon in its current state."

Volt then wrote two words in the air with his lightning. 'Don't care.'

"Hmmm. Good assassin material, but no interest in the profession. You are a curious one, I'll give you that." Korosensei said.

"What are you talking about? Are you a teacher or terrorist?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Both actually. Its pretty interesting, right?" Korosensei asked her.

"You're….kinda weird." Sci-Twi said as she walked away.

Sour Sweet then then turned to Volt. "Oh! Youre our sub, right? You are so well built!" Sour Sweet said in her Sweet tone. "Too bad he's a noob." she then said under her breath.

"Dont judge a book by it's cover, Sour Sweet. He seems actually strong." Korosensei said.

"We'll belive it when we see it, Dearie." Sunny Flare said as the two got on the bus.

But before they did, they felt something pass between them and hit a mailbox, making it explode. They both turned to see electricity surging from Volt's finger. He put it down as he followed them onto the bus.

Volt's next meeting was with Indigo Zap, who went up in his face.

"Are we gonna win?!" she asked with energy to Volt. He just shook his head yes. "Dang right we are!" she said. "So, didja get aload of that weird octo-thing? I heard he can fly at Mach 20! Get this, he cant be killed, even with a nuclear missile. So awesome. But we can still beat his little class of assassins!"

"Um…I guess? I-It's just...I mean, I heard that CHS is doing well now, with their reputation, and, I mean…it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?" Sci-Twi said behind Volt.

"Way to kill the mood, Captain Buzzkill." Indigo said.

The two went to the back of the bus and saw two more girls.

"Hi, Sugarcoat." Sci-Twi said to the first.

"That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public." Sugarcoat said getting back to her book.

Volt took a seat next to the other girl, Lemon Zest, who was rocking out before noticing Volts headphones. She took hers off.

"Hey there Newbie! You like music?" she asked. Volt shook his head no, taking them off, revealing they weren't actually playing anything.

"Huh. Then what are they for?"

Volt then wrote a sentence in the air. 'Memory of someone special.'

"Dude, thats deep. Got a family?" she asked.

He then wrote the next sentence. 'Used to have a father. Killed.'

"Ouch. Hey, ya wanna be buds? Of course ya do." she said shaking Volts hand.

Volt smiled. He was happy to have a friend.

Back at CHS, the girls finished up a music number. "Well, that was fun. But the buses should be arriving at any minute now." Hope said.

"And Rarity, obviously, has worked overtime on outfits for the mystery athletic event." Sunset said.

"Didn't she do something like this back in Ylisse?" Lucina asked them.

"She did, and she said it filled her with energy…. oh look, there she goes." Hope said seeing Rarity transform.

Outside, the students got off and met with the others, Sci-Twi's pendant absorbing part of the magic before.

"Korosensei! It's been awhile since the tournament." Medaka said approaching him.

"Indeed it has. I trust you and your team are ready? I must warn you, all of my students happen to be top notch!" Korosensei said.

"Quite the boast, but we aren't making this easy."

Just then, they heard loud music as the last bus began to arrive.

"Fluxington! Fluxington! The school that is definitely real!" it sang before stopping as Flux and Ian got off first.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to return to yet another prestigious event and lose, miserably." Medaka said.

"Hey! Those Dazzlings were losers! I was just hopping on the bandwagon. Besides, I'm not losing. I'm gonna win and rub my victory in your stupid faces!" Flux said.

"Yeah! Fluxington Rules!" Ian shouted.

"Good luck! Crystal Prep always wins!" Indigo said.

"You think I'm scared of a couple of girls? Fat chance. My team is the more superior! A team of...student robots!" he said as seven robots walked out.

The first was a small robot with a glass dome for a head with water and a cute face. "AquaMan!"

The next was a robot with metal disks on his body and a serious face. "Metal Man!"

The next was a colorful robot balancing on a ball. "Color Man!"

The next was a robot with two wind propellers on his shoulders. "WindMan!"

The next was a robot with a long red nose and holding a leaf. "TenguMan!"

The next was a robot with long claws and another serious face. "Slash Man!"

The final one was a girl robot in a pink uniform with long blond hair. "And for the headliner, my assistant in the lab...Roll!" Flux shouted.

Mega man then dashed in front. "ROLL?! No, you've brainwashed my own sister?"

"Brainwash? Please. She legally is a student in my school." Flux said.

"I'm not brainwashed, Rock. You gotta stop with these sudden accusations. I work for him cause I have no where else to go." Roll said. "I honestly thought you were dead."

Megaman sighed. "I guess not all people die. But flux just gave me new weapons. Water Balloon acquired. Metal Blade acquired. Wind Storm acquired. Tengu Blade acquired. Slash Claw acquired." Mega man said.

"Make no mistake, Mega. When this is over, Flux is giving us the green light to smash you to pieces, so youre gonna need those." Metal Man said.

"Do we really have to fight? Can't we just be friends?" Aquaman asked tearing up a bit.

"Sounds like someone isn't into fighting. And he's a fighting robot!" Color Man laughed.

Flux then looked at Volt. "Oh, great. Another Color Fighter? Well, he won't stop my secret plan." Flux said.

"Secret plan?" Medaka asked.

"Wait, was that out loud? I meant to say...secret Flan. You gotta love flan." Flux said.

"Okay, he's legit." Korosensei said. "As long as he splits that flan."

"Perfect. The most unkillable teacher has given me a good to go." Flux grinned. "Man I am loving this."

"But a Color fighter we dont even know about? How are we supposed to know how he fights?" Hope asked.

"Well, I do have a small document on him. His name is Volt and he's been expelled from several schools in the past year." Sunset said.

"Bad behavior?"

"More like destruction of sensitive equipment." Sunset said. "He has electricity surging through his body. He can destroy anything he wants just by firing a lightning bolt."

"I propose we have someone fight him to see his potential. He may not want to kill me, but I want to see him in action." Korosensei

"Kinda late for that...cause he already left." Mega Man said pointing to Volt who entered the building.

"What is up with him?"

"I dunno, but something tells me he's got some kind of troubled past.' Roll said.

"Enough! Students of Fluxington Academy, move in!" Flux shouted as they marched into the school. 


	4. Party Time

Inside the gymnasium, all the students off the five schools had gathered only it was not the sunny and cheery reaction you'd expect.

"Wow. This place is pretty tense right now." Jexi said as they saw the five factions stare each other down.

"They've completely let pride and reputations get in the way. It's just like back at the school I teach." Korosensei said behind them.

"So why did you enter your class?" Hope asked him.

"I figured it would be a good chance to grow as people, also, I came for...those." Korosensei said pointing to Medaka.

"You stinkin' pervert! You need to look somewhere else!" Sanji shouted.

"Fine." he said as he turned his attention to Lucy.

"One track mind much?" Hope said. "Oh, you got two of your classmates on your six."

"No surprise." Korosensei said vanishing before being stabbed. "You'll have to be more clever than that if you want to kill me." he said.

"I can see why you wanted these guys to kill you. They are the least likely to do it. But the stories are true, you are unkillable." Hope said.

"Compliments will get you nowhere, young man. Especially if you wanna kill me. Nurufufufu!" Korosensei laughed.

A boy with blue hair then appeared. "He's always like that. You'll get used to him. My names Nagisa."

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie!" Pinkie said. "I guess youre a student, but are you competing?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the six competing." Nagisa said.

"Great! But this place needs to be more cheery! Like a bigger party!" Pinkie said.

"Oh! Did I hear the word party?" Color Man asked rolling up to her on his ball.

"Not you again. I'm surprised you survived in Termina." Luffy said.

"Ah yes. Our last encounter. It was a hardship. Luckily, I was able to survive with the kindness of the Deku people. Now I'm even more fun!" Color Man said.

Nagisa then turned. "Pinkie has a point. Unless we can make this place more lively, I dont think the schools, excluding Flux's are gonna get along."

"Youre right. Something's missing. " Pinkie said.

"Music perhaps?" Color Man suggested.

"Even better idea! Come on Nagisa!" Pinke said grabbing him.

"H-hey wait, I didnt give you my party mix!" Color Man said holding a disc. "Oh well. Yo DJ!" Color Man said tossing the disc to Vinyl. "Put it in and turn it up!" he shouted.

Flux was then seeing this. "What is that idiot up too? This is a competition. We're here for victory, not for fun." Flux said.

Nagisa was then with Pinkie, who had two boxes.

"What even is in these things?" Nagisa asked.

"Party Cannons, of course!" Pinkie said.

Principal Celestia then came up. "Welcome students. First I'd like to say what an honor it is to have five, if not four, prestigious schools here. Now to announce the teams competing for Class 3-E and Hakoniwa."

Korosensei then came up. "My students of Class 3-E may look like the bottom of the barrel, but beware for they are actually deadly assassins who are going to one day kill me. So have fun competing against them! They are… Nagisa, Karma, Kaede, Itona, Sugino and Terasaka."

The Six students stepped forward except for Nagisa, who was still with Pinkie getting things ready for a party.

"Hakoniwa Academy has no shortage of majoring electives. Any challenge big or small, my suggestion box tackles them all. I am Medaka, in addition to being representative, I will also be competing, so all of you be aware of that." Medaka said. "Those five with me shall be...Kumagawa, Zenkichi, Kouki, Mogana. Oh dear. My apologies but I seem to be down a player." Medaka said.

"I think I know who it is." Hope said.

"Wow. So unfortunate. Its as if someone lead them onto the wrong bus." Flux grinned as he and Ian fist bumped.

"Really now?" Said a voice behind them. It was Kumagawa. "Surprise, backstabber."

"You were already competing." Flux said. "Wait, you should be a million miles away!"

"Well, I was able to persuade the driver you bribed to drive me back here." Kumagawa said. "Now I can get a little payback for last time. Hope youre ready to lose."

"Oh. I'm not scared. And don't even think about cheating with your abilities, because those are against the rules." Flux said as Kumagawa walked onto the stage.

"Now that that's outta the way… DJ, drop that beat!" Color Man shouted as Vinyl gave him the thumbs up as music began to play. Pinke leaped into action and scattered treats around madly, then back to Nagisa and unboxed the party cannons.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nagisa asked.

"It's a fun idea! The best kind." Pinkie said as they each took two of the cannons as Color Man got the third.

"I gotta recommend this to Flux when I get my next upgrade. These look fun!" he said.

The cannons fired and now it was a party. Pinke transformed and her magic linked up with Color man.

"I feel so alive!" Colorman said.

Twilight's device reacted again, sucking the magic away with nagisa noticing. But Nagisa wasn't the only one.

"What in the world?" Flux said seeing this. "Guess this explains why the portal was missing. But at least I know where it went." he grinned.

Color man and Pinkie then came to the ground.

"Uuhhh… I'm not feeling so hot." Colorman said.

"Same here. I never thought I would say this, but I'm all partied out." Pinkie said. Colorman began to act strangely then.

"I still can party! This is gonna be a blowout!" he said sparking and malfunctioning. He then began firing bouncing balls from his hands.

"What the? I thought I deactivated the weapons. He must be having a malfunction. Someone pin him down!" Flux shouted.

Volt took action, throwing him aside to the middle.

"Wanna go huh? Let's party, buzzy boy!" Color Man shouted firing several balls at him only for Volt to rip them apart with his lightning.

"Now we shall see… what this boy is truly capable of." Korosensei said as Volt was dodging Color Man's attacks.

"COme on! Everyone have fun! It's a party!" he shouted.

Volt then jumped onto Color Man's back and opened a small port. Volt then zapped the port as ColorMan blinked before Volt got off. "Huh? What happened?" he said. Volt had an opening, and gathered electricity.

"Need I remind sparky there that Color Man is technically a student and that destroying him will result in a mark against Crystal Prep?" Flux said as Volt sighed stopping the attack.

"Okay guys… *bzzt* that all. Party's *bzzt* overrrr…." Color Man said as he fell over. Tails then went over and opened him up. "It's just a fried circuit. A quick repair and he'll be fine." Tails then took one out and began fixing him. Color Man's eyes opened as he came back online. "And he's back! Thanks so much, Foxy Kid!" he said.

"So that was your Lighting Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. Very shocking." Lemon Zest said.

"That was a really bad pun. Still, good job making an actual friend." Sugarcoat said.

The Shadowbolts had reconvened in their room as they prepared.

"Okay girls, and boy, the first event tomorrow is the Academic Decathlon, followed by Golduck and Sanji's cooking match on the beginning of the second day." Sunny Flare said.

Volt scratched his head confused.

"Oh, right, you dont know the deets. The Academic Decathlon has four events: Home Ec, Chemistry, Woodshop and ending with the Algebraic Slam." Sunny said.

"So, who's doin' what?" Indigo zap said. "I call woodshop with Sugarcoat!"

"I'll be fine doing the Algebraic Slam." Sci-Twi said meekly.

"Oh, how nice of our smartest student to tackle the hardest event!" Sour Sweet said in her sweet voice. "You better not lose! Seriously, one of the teams is entirely made of robots! They have computers for brains!" she said in her Sour voice.

"Sour Sweet and I will handle Home Ec, so that just leaves chemistry to Volt and Lemon Zest." Sunny said.

"Sweet. Some fun with my new bud." Lemon said doing a fist bump with Volt.

"Okay. It's all set." Indigo said. "Let's get some rest and be ready for tomorrow."

The CHS team then came round.

"Okay, Pinkie and Fluttershy are doing Home Ec, Sunset will do the Algebraic Slam, Natsu and I will do chemistry, leaving Rarity and Applejack with Woodshop." Rainbow said.

"I'm cool with that. Chemistry is like magic, so what could go wrong?" Natsu said.

"You don't even know what Chemistry is, do you?" Rarity asked him.

"Nope. Hey, you notice that girl with the headphones being buds with that Volt guy? I thought you said the Shadowbolts just care about winning?" Natsu asked them.

"Maybe Lemon Zest and Volt just click. In any game, having a friend can go along way in the teamwork factor." Sunset said. "But what's with what happened at the party?"

"Not only did colorman short out because of fusing with Pinkie's magic, but she was left totally drained afterward." Rainbow said.

"Well, I do remember the other Twilight being near us three, but she was gone the next minute." Pinkie said.

"It's her pendant." Nagisa said behind them, surprising the others. "It reacts to magic output and somehow absorbs it all."

"How did you get in without us noticing?" Rarity asked.

"He's an assassin, duh." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. By the way, I also wanted to thank your manager for letting our class and Medaka's team stay on your ship for a while." Nagisa said pointing to Vector who was counting some money. "Play along. I'll explain later." he whispered to the seven.

"So, any chance some of the kids will go for your teach?" Rainbow asked.

"With the high reward for him, I'd be surprised if there wasn't an attempt on the ship." Nagisa said.

"I also think he'll sample some of the chemicals. He did it once to find out what works on him, but we ended up giving him a new form." Karma said walking in on them.

"You know, Korosensei is a guy who is unkillable, but deep down, I dont think he really means to do all of this stuff. He seems like a really good teacher." Fluttershy said.

"He is. It isn't easy killing a teacher who's capable of feats like Mach 20 or does an amazing job of teaching us." Nagisa said. "All the same, were in this to get an opportunity to kill him and show our school we can keep up with A class."

"Wow. Sounds like a good plot for a show." Rainbow said.

"Anyway, you guys are gonna like the ship. We've made some improvements recently."Applejack said.

"Oh, that reminds me. The octopus is bunking with you girls." Vector said.

"You idiot! He'll check us out!" Rarity said.

"But he gave me an extra 20 bucks." Vector said.

"We'll be sure to keep him occupied." Nagisa said. 


	5. First and Second day of the games

Dawn a new day at CHS, where the teams assembled in the main hallway. And before stood four of the event officials: Principal Celestia, Dean Cadance, Flux and Korosensei.

"All right, teams. Today we'll be doing the Academic Decathlon. You will each work in Woodshop, Home EC, Chemistry and to end it all, the Algebraic Slam. Each of us will judge a different event, so don't worry about us picking favorites." Flux said.

"Just dont rig any of the matches in your favor." Dean Cadance said.

"Please. Give me some credit. If I wanted to rig events, I would have kidnapped the officials and replaced them with robots." Flux said.

"And to make sure Korosensei doesn't try any of the chemicals, we have taken the liberty of asking his remaining students to spend the day trying to kill him, to keep him busy." Celestia said.

"Ah. Clever. I wasn't expecting something like that." he said as he vanished before two students tried to stab him.

"Captains, come and shake hands." Flux grinned as Sunset, Sour Sweet, Medaka, Roll and Nagisa walked up.

"Hey, good luck man!" Natsu said to Volt. Volt just shook his head to Natsu. Natsu smirked. "Game on."

Sunset and WOndercolts: [Ho!] We're gonna take you down

[Ho!] We're gonna take you down

[Ho!] We're gonna take you down

Take you down

[Down, down, down]

Sour Sweet and Shadow Bolts:

(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out

(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)

Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)

Take you out!

The match began with home ec, each team making a cake of their own design. For E class, it was a head of Korosensei, for Hakoniwa it was a small cake sculpture of the five, for Flux's team, it was a life like structure of AquaMan, made by the little robot and ColorMan themselves. As for Crystal Prep, they baked a tasty cake, but their rivals...

Wonder Colts: We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way

Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay

United strong, yeah, we'll take you down

You're not so tough, now you're in our town

All of the times we lost before

Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more

We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat

Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!

Pinkie sliced open hers and Fluttershy's cake to reveal a exact copy of the Mona Lisa in cake.

"Okay, one, how did she manage that? Two, how do you even…" Kaede said as Rainbow stopped her.

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it." Rainbow said.

"Did we lose?" AquaMan asked with tears.

"Relax. It's just one event. We'll win one before the day is out." ColorMan said cheering him up.

Wonder Colts: You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

Woodshop was up next, as each of the teams were busy at work. While the two high schools made small birdhouses, the judges were impressed after seeing a bird mansion constructed by Metal Man and Slash Man.

"Of course Flux would pick two robots built for this sort of thing." Applejack said.

"Hey! Give us a break. We can't help being talented in woodshop." Metal Man said.

Crystal Prep came in second with their plan of a two-story one, bouncing back in Chemistry.

Shadowbolts:Talk a little too much for a school that never wins

Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin

We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation

Every little moment is about our education

Put your ear to the ground

Listen to that sound

You're a house of cards

And it's about to fall down (fall down)

About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground!

Volt and Lemon Zest made a small chemical compound that sparked and fizzled with wonder. "Well, that sort of puts you down." WindMan said looking down in disgrace.

"Indeed. But we will still win against these other schools." Tengu Man said.

Shadowbolts:

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

Wondercolts: Pressures on, now we're gonna beat you

Step aside, it's time that we defeat you

Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go

Down, down, down, down!

Shadowbolts: Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you

Just give up before we have to break you

Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go

Down, down, down, down!

It was time for The Algebraic Slam, as Roll, Nagisa, Sci-Twi and Sunset all came up to separate boards with different equations.

Sci-Twi: I can't wait 'til this is all over

There's so much more that's going on

Sunset: And before these games are over

I'll find out just what she's done

"And…. Go!" Flux shouted as each of them worked on their separate equations with the rest quietly cheering for their teams.

"This is intense. I know this is the hardest event, but that Twilight looks like a whiz at this." Natsu said.

"The one we know is very smart, makes sense the one here is just as smart." Yusuke said.

"Done!" Nagisa said as he finished his equation.

"Already?" Flux said as he looked over the equation. "Correct! Nagisa takes first place!"

"Alright, Nagisa! That's my student up there!" Korosensei shouted.

"But how did he get that complex equation done so fast?" Rainbow asked.

"Easy. He has the best teacher he has ever gotten." Korosensei boasted.

Late in the morning, on board the ship, a loud scream woke up the entire ship. They quickly rushed out to see Luffy sobbing and pointing to a lot of meat spread all over the floor.

"The meat! I never even got to eat it!" he cried.

"It's Golduck, he wants to win the challenge so bad, he'll even sabotage us." Hope said. "We have thirty minutes till the challenge and we don't have any meat to cook."

"Not true." Jexi said taking out several bacon packages.

"Bacon? We can't win with bacon." Hope said.

"Actually, I think we can." Sanji grinned. "I'm gonna get everything together. It's time for a new dish to be born."

It was later on the school grounds where the the two kitchens were set as Sanji arrived with Golduck as the duck held an actual dead duck. "Now, are you familiar with cooking challenge rules?" Golduck asked.

"Yup. We have one hour to cook the theme dish. The winner is decided by the odd number of judges. Winner is the one with the most votes to him." Sanji said.

"Good. Let's get to it then." Golduck said chopping the ducks head off as he began.

"Yeah. You'll need the luck." Sanji said taking out some potatoes and putting them in the oven.

The two cooked furiously. Once in awhile each would look at the other. Golduck was surprised to see Sanji wrapping the potatoes insides with bacon. "Ah. Very inventive. But my dish will triumph!" Golduck shouted.

Time was soon up as Golduck approached with a plate of meat slices with rice and curry. "Behold, Duck Cutlet Curry! A splendid dish that will bring out the wonderful taste of this duck." Golduck said as Celestia, Cadence and Flux tasted it. "He's right. You can really taste the duck." Flux said.

Sanji was up next. "A good chef adapts to whatever meats he's working with." Sanji said putting down a plate with potatoes wrapped up in bacon. "Substitute Roast Pork." Sanji grinned.

Flux was the first to taste this dish. "Incredible." he said as he took another bite.

"The flavor of the potatoes is mixed with the meat juices from the bacon, making an easy pork dinner." Sanji smiled.

"Well, I think we all know who wins it in the end." Celestia said. "Congratulations, Sanji."

Golduck was surprised and then smiled. "You have proven yourself well. You are truly...FABULOUS!" Golduck said. "Now, about your kitchen upgrade…"

"I want a livestock wing put in so I can always have fresh meat, milk and eggs." Sanji said.

"Good. I'll have it processed immediately." Golduck said extending a hand. Sanji shook it, then the next moment found Golduck on the ground from a kick. "Thats for sabotaging us." Sanji said.

"What are you talking about? I was out all night hunting duck." Golduck said.

"If you didnt do it, then…." Sanji said before seeing Flux with a wicked grin. "You son of a bitch."

"And there's no proof I even did it." FLux grinned. "Now on to the next event!"

Crystal Prep and CHS teams were walking side by side.

"Okay, we can agree on one thing. He's gotta go!" Indigo Zap said.

"How the heck are we even supposed to beat someone like that?" LemonZest asked.

Volt whistled, and pulled a tape out.

"What's on that tape?" Lemon asked as Volt put it in. It showed Flux and Ian in ski masks sneaking onto the ship. It then showed the two stepping on the meats before running off.

"Volt, do we even wanna know how you got that tape?" Rainbow asked. "Now we can…" Rainbow said before something took the tape out of Volt's hands.

"Aw, little ladies looking for something?" said a familiar voice as they saw Zazz holding the tape. "Without this, you cant kick da boss outta the games." Zazz said before breaking the tape in half and ripping apart the tape inside.

"My work is done, see ya, losers." Zazz said walking off.

"Great. That was our only proof. Guess we'll just have to beat him by playing the games." Applejack said.

"Yeah. We aren't gonna let some cheater get the better of us." Indigo said. "And we won't lose to CHS either."

"So, what is the next event?" Natsu asked.

"We dont know, they've been fixing the field for, something. We'll find out tomorrow." Rarity said 


	6. The True Plan

The next day began as the officials sat in a small box. "Welcome to the Tri-Cross Relay! Now, here's what's gonna happen." Korosensei said. "We begin with Archery, where you must hit the bullseye. The next leg is Rollerblading, where you must run ten laps in order to start the last event: Motocross!"

"For each leg done successfully, you will earn a point. So those who have low points right now, this is a chance to catch up." Celestia said looking at Medaka's group.

"She's right Medaka-chan." Zenkichi said. "We barely even scraped any points in the Decathalon. I know Physical Activities are your thing, but we really need this."

"Zenkichi, since when have you doubted any of my strategies? Just leave it all to me." Medaka said.

Korosensei then looked at the track. "Now I know this is physical for many students, but this doesn't even look challenging. Give me a few seconds." he said.

"Oh no, is he gonna…?" Karma said before Korosensei jetted back and forth in a blur. When it was over, the track looked even more menacing and difficult. The obstacle course to the Archery range now had even more jumps and leaps too it. The rollerblade course now has hay bales all over it as the motocross was even more muddier and had traps.

"Yes. Yes he did." Terasaka said.

"There. Now you all can push yourselves to the limit!" Korosensei said.

"This makes no difference to us." WindMan said as he and Tengu Man took a stand at the start of the archery platform.

"Well, Team Flux has already picked their members. Well give the others a minute to strategize." Korosensei said. "Also, because this course is longer, I've added variables allowing one contender to have a head start before the others complete their leg."

"CHS and Crystal Prep, since you both have extra members, you'll need to swap two members out halfway on archery."

"Two members? But we only have seven." CHS and Crystal Prep said.

"I meant Volt and Natsu. They'll need some way to compete. You'll need to tag them at the halfway mark." Korosensei said. "They'll start the obstacle course then tag out while their replacement heads to the archery targets."

The other teams then strategized.

"I'll lead off on the obstacle course and tag in Applejack, while Fluttershy goes all the way." Natsu said.

Volt then pointed to Sci Twi. "Oh, tag you once I make it through halfway?" Sci Twi asked as Volt shook his head. "Okay. Sure." Sci Twi said.

"Sunset and I will take motocross, and Pinkie and Rarity, you guys got rollerblading." Rainbow said.

"I am so doing motocross and you girls aren't stopping me! Sugarcoats with me, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest will Rollerblade and the rest will do the Archery/Obstacle Course." Indigo said.

"By process of elimination, the only one who will do the whole obstacle course is…" Sci-Twi said. "Sour Sweet."

"Of course. We already discussed it. And then Volt takes over for you. He better make the target." Sour Sweet said.

"Okay, who's doing what?" Terasaka said. "We're the only ones besides Hakoniwa who have to run the whole thing."

"It's easy. Nagisa and Kaede will do archery, Sugino and Terasaka will do Rollerblading, leaving me and Itona with Motocross." Karma said.

"You sure you know how to ride one of those bikes?" Nagisa asked.

"Its pretty much the same as driving an actual motorcycle. Nothing hard about it, right?" Karma grinned.

"Medaka cant do this alone. We gotta stick to our traits and pick the events we know how to do." Zenkichi said. "I'll do Archery with Kumagawa, Medaka can do the Motocross by herself and the rest can handle Roller blading."

"Hang on a sec, she needs a partner. Sure, she has universal knowledge, but we need a sixth." Kaen said.

"No worries. I actually recruited a member from the Flux team." Kumagawa said as AquaMan walked up to them.

"I dont wanna follow Flux anymore. He's a big meanie! I wanna be with fun people who make me smile." he said as tears began to well up.

"If you really want to, convince Roll to join her brother on the heroes. "" Kumagawa said.

"That won't be an issue. She's planning on leaving once the games were over anyway." AquaMan said. "As for me, I'm gonna transfer out of Fluxington and to CHS." AquaMan said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this!"

In the box, the officials sat as they watched the teams. "This is perfect. I got a good strategy going." Flux grinned. "WindMan and TenguMan take the course and Archery, MetalMan and ColorMan on Roller blading and Roll and Slash Man on Motocross. Its perfect."

"Uh, sir? Aquaman deserted." Ian said.

"No big loss. I was gonna melt down that crybaby anyway." Flux said.

"Well this is certainly exciting, isn't it?" Korosensei asked.

"It most certainly is." Flux said he pushed the air horn, signalling the start.

The team rushed down the obstacle course, WindMan and TenguMan having the least amount of difficulty.

"Those two have been trained to read the winds easily. The only reason I picked them for something like archery." Flux said.

"Quite the plan, but training cant prepare your robots for… unexpected variables." Korosensei said.

Wooden logs on ropes then swung from nowhere, but the two quickly jumped and leapt from log to log. Korosensei looking shocked.

"Reading the wind has many good uses. Like when something is coming their way." Flux grinned.

"Dont look now, but i think Sour Sweet is ahead, sir." Ian said before they saw her fall in a pit trap.

"The pit traps were yours, I assume?" Flux asked the octopus.

"Of course. An assassin has to be prepared for anything."

"I'm starting to like you more and more. We should exchange ideas sometime." Flux said giving him a number.

Sour Sweet then recovered and pushed on. She swung the rope swing, grabbed the gear and fired all three arrows, hitting the targets all at once.

Following came WindMan and Nagisa, who both fired their arrows, hitting the bullseye as well. "Very impressive." WindMan said to him.

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Nagisa said.

"Hmm. So, being an assassin, does it feel rewarding?" WindMan asked him.

"Trying to turn him? Not working at all." Karma called over.

"No. I'm just making conversation." WindMan said.

Natsu came onto the course with Sci-Twi behind. "Come on, Twilight. You gotta have more energy if you wanna beat CHS." Natsu grinned.

"Stop consorting with your enemy!" Sour Sweet shouted at them.

"You shut up! I'm talking with my friend!" Natsu said.

"I'm...your friend?"

"It may be our first time meeting, but I actually know more about you than you think." he grinned.

Fluttershy then went ahead, gracefully evading the traps and tricks. She made it with no problem and grabbed her gear, but suddenly realized how difficult this could be. She shook as he missed with her first arrow.

"Well, that could take a while." Tengu Man said as he and Zenkichi arrived next.

"Watch this, junk heap. This is how the Archery club does it at Hakoniwa." Zenkichi said pulling back his arrow. He fired it and hit the farthest target with the most point value.

"Very impressive." Tengu Man said. "We should do something like this more often." Tengu Man said looking to the moving targets. He fired and hit the bullseye directly.

A green light went on at the rollerblade as Metal Man and Color Man go, with Color Man having the most difficulty. "Uh, maybe now's a good time to tell you I can't blade." he said nervously as Metal Man groaned.

"Team Flux already has the lead! Twilight and Natsu better step it up!" Hope said seeing this.

Fluttershy then notched her second arrow, taking a deep breath.

"Come on, hit that bull's eye, girl!" Applejack cheered as she soon switched with Natsu. Fluttershy fired and hit dead on without even looking.

"Wow! That was one in a million, right there!" Natsu said watching from the sidelines as Sci-Twi switched with Volt.

"Come on Volt, we're falling behind!" Indigo Zap said.

"You can do it, bud! Show them what Shadowbolts can do!" Lemon shouted as Volt ran the course.

The final members of the archery course came behind him Volt arriving first. Both Kade and Kumagawa missed their first shots. Volt, knowing how far Flux was ahead, drew his bow back.

"What's he up to?" Sour Sweet asked.

"He's firing already? But he's not even at the post yet." Indigo said.

"No way… he's going for the Hail Mary!" Lemon said with a grin.

"But it's an impossible shot. He'll never make it." Sunny said.

Volt aimed his bow at the target right above Lemon Zest.

"You're absolutely crazy!" Sugarcoat said bluntly.

"You girls gotta trust him more." Applejack said as she took her shot, hitting the bullseye, signalling Pinkie and Rarity to go. "Look how he's not aiming at the target. He knows how far it is, and how Lemon Zest can pull ahead if he can perfectly hit it."

"She's right, I added a spring system to the mechanism. If he hits it, the arrow will hit the target directly, giving your team the chance to go." Korosensei said. "And if that happens, boom! Lemon Zest rockets forward via the catapult system and give you the lead."

"Catapult?" Lemon said surprised. "But isn't Flux's Team in the lead?"

"Not by much." Korosensei said pointing to ColorMan falling all over himself and pointing to the two on the board.

"If he makes it, we'll be in the lead!" Sour Sweet said sweetly. "But miss, and our rep's a good as shot."

"Just give him a little trust." Applejack said.

Volt took a deep breath as he fired the arrow. It sailed across the field in slow motion, until it hit Lemon Zest's target dead on. The mechanism then activated, sending lemon zest past Flux's team, sending Color man and Metalman spinning.

"Did someone catch the name of that bus?" ColorMan said as Metal Man got his bearings. "That's it! We aren't gonna win like this. Give me your hand!" he said as Metal Man took ColorMans hand as they hurried down the track.

Lemon Zest was farther ahead than anyone, the crowd in utter shock, as were the others.

"He…. actually made that?" Indigo said. "He actually made that!"

Crystal Prep cheered, not for their lead, but for Volt as well. He then turned to Applejack and gave a bow.

"Just tellin the truth, was all." Applejack said. She then ponied up, getting her ears and tail at last.

"Wait, If she's doing that, then that means…" Natsu said. "Someone stop that pendant from.." Natsu said too late as the magic was drained from Applejack and went into Sci-Twi's pendant.

"Aw, darn. It… got me…" Applejack said as WindMan and Nagisa got her. "Please. Let us help you to the stands." WindMan said.

"Hey, dont help her, leave her! Are you listening to me?" Flux shouted as Tengu Man went to help as well. "What is wrong with these stupid robots?"

"Humans are constantly changing everyday. Who can say machines can't go through the same change?" Korosensei said.

Sounds were then heard as the other teams sped off. They quickly gained ground but Lemon Zest was still far ahead.

"Volt did a favor for me, so I gotta do the same. Now, where's the marker for the moto cross head start?" Lemon asked herself as she soon saw Metal Man on the horizon. "How's he catching up so fast?" she asked. "I gotta book it." she said. She then saw a target near the motocross stand as were some slings.

"Slings? What are these for?" Metal Man said catching up.

"I get it. On my next pass, I try to fire a shot while moving to start of the motocross race." Lemon said.

"Oh, I got it." Color Man said grabbing one of the slings as the he and Metal Man sped off. He was too late though, as Lemon Zest already grabbed hers.

"If Lemon Zest can pull this one off, we'll take the lead even further." Indigo said.

"We need to gain leverage and fast!" Metal Man said.

"I got it! Toss me into the air!" Color Man said.

"Well, if you insist." Metal grinned as he tossed Color Man into the air, Color Man fired the sling and hit the bullseye, signaling their team to start the motocross race.

"Eat dust, losers!" Color Man shouted as he fell into a bush. Roll and SlashMan quickly sped down the track as they began the race.

"Lemon Zest, hurry!" Indigo shouted as Lemon took her shot and hit the target.  
"Go,go, go!" Indigo said as she and Sugarcoat sped down the track to try and catch up with SlashMan and Roll.

"Not good! Rarity, whip me!" Pinkie said. Rarity grabbed her hand and whipped her across the track. Pinkie took her shot just as she made the last lap, signaling Rainbow and Sunset to go.

The last members to take the motocross were Hakoniwa and Class 3-E as they took up the end as they tried to catch up.

"This is intense! Remind me to set up something like this for the next games." Cadence told Cinch.

"And remember to invite Fluxington as well. We've played it fair this time around." Flux said.

Suddenly, a flash took place.

"Whoa! What was that?" Korosensei said as they soon saw vines growing from the stands. "I didn't do that."

Another portal appeared, and this time, Happy and Chopper smacked straight into Slashman, making him crash.

"Did we miss anything?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. We've been having an adventure through time." CHopper said before seeing SlashMan. "Uh...any chance we could talk this over?" Chopper asked. The two quickly started running as SlashMan got back into the race and chased after them.

Natsu grabbed Happy. "Where've ya been buddy?"

"Well, after we settled the dispute, we stayed for awhile and saw this amazing concert, then Twilight gave a speech about a Sonic Rainboom uniting her and the others. Then this crazy mare named Starlight Glimmer showed up, and did something to the map. We've been traveling all over time to stop her. We're actually glad you got us. We were about to be killed by these ugly things called Changelings." Happy said.

"Twilight is still in the loop trying to stop Starlight, but whenever the loop happens, the dimensions start changing." Chopper said.

"So the purple portals summon things from Equestria, while the white ones open alternate realities?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Happy said as a white portal opened revealing several black horse like creatures, growling at the three. "Ah! They're back!" Happy shouted.

"Changelings? What are they doing here?" Hope said.

"Those portals must be linked to Equestria." Jexi said.

"Damn. And I can't use my magic against them." Natsu said as they inched closer to him. They then suddenly disappeared.

"Twilight must have restarted the process." Chopper said sighing as the portal sealed itself.

"We can rest easy now." Happy said before the three saw a huge shadow, turning to see a large man eating plant.

"Oh no…" Natsu said before seeing the plant slashed into bits by a passing SlashMan. "Get off the track!" he shouted speeding by.

"What? I cant hear you over the…. whoa!" Natsu said as the bikes over took them skidding and causing a huge pileup.

"He said get off the track." AquaMan said before fainting.

"Ooooh, wipe out! And the only two bikes left are Indigo Zap and Medaka!" Karma said.

"Not really. Look." Itona said pointing to Rainbow and Sunset who were far behind.

"We need to catch up!" Rainbow said.

"And how do we do that?" Sunset asked.

"I have an idea." Rainbow said speeding up to the pile up, using one of the overturned bikes as a ramp to jump over the pile.

"Leroy Jenkins!" Rainbow shouted as she landed between Medaka and Indigo.

"Dang. She is good." SlashMan said.

"They Are in final stretch! This is gonna be close!" Korosensei said.

"Not for long! Look!" Flux shouted as another plant portal popped up.

Indigo had no clue what she did next, nor why she did it, but she pushed Rainbow out of the way to avoid contact and barely kept on the track herself.

"Rainbow Dash!" Medaka shouted as she turned around to go get her.

"Medaka, the race!" Kumagawa shouted.

"The race doesn't mean anything if she dies." Medaka said. She rushed over to rainbow to se Indigo beside her.

"What, you think I did that intentionally? I wasn't gonna let her be plant food and win, I wanna beat you and her fair and Square." Indigo said.

"What are you doing? Finish the race!" Cinch called out.

"Shut up, Cinch! Having a rep means nothing if who youre competing against is in trouble." Indigo called out.

"You're really going to let a student call you out like that?" Flux asked Cinch as she grew angry with Indigo. "Finish the race or be expelled."

"No. This ends… now." Medaka said. She boarded her bike and finished the race, while Indigo went back for Rainbow Dash.

"Final Score! CHS: 49 points! Crystal Prep: 49 points. Fluxington: 42 points. Hakoniwa: 39 points. Class E: 33 points." Cadence announced. "We have a tie for first between Crystal Prep and CHS with Fluxington not far behind."

"Guess we lose." Korosensei said. "But we still had a ton of fun!"

"Not so fast, octo teacher. We still have one more day of games left." Flux said.

"Right. The race across town." Celestia said as the teachers dispersed, but not before Flux got Cinch's shoulder. "There's something I think you should see." Flux grinned. He brought her down and showed Rainbow Dash ponying up in front of Indigo as Twilight's pendant absorbed the magic. "Seems a little unfair right? Using magic for their own personal gain?" Flux asked her.

"Oh, yes. And what's to stop us from using that magic in the final event?" Cinch said.

"Nothing. I think you should do it. Make it an even playing field. Hell, I'll even turn a blind eye when you beat my school." Flux said.

As Sunset scolded Twilight, Indigo met up with the other five.

"Just what were you thinking talking back to Principal Cinch? Our Reputation is everything, Indigo." Sunny said.

"Does that reputation involve letting someone die? No. I won't take victory if it means someone else pays for it." Indigo said.

"Whatever. We can still win, with or without your help. Come on girls." Sunny said.

Volt and Lemon Zest came to Indigo's side. "We always got your back." Lemon said.

Volt nodded his head to this, before looking to see Cinch and Flux finishing their talk as he approached Ian.

"Ian, I'm going to the lab on the ship to finish the final preparations. I need you to cover for me up until tomorrow." Flux said.

"Yes sir." Ian said as Flux walked off with Volt, Lemon and Indigo secretly following. They came on the ship to see Flux with a giant robot mech and him attaching two Dimension Cannons into the palms. "Perfect. Something to support the weight. Now all I need is that magic and I can go on a one way trip to the Multiverse Tree." Flux grinned.

The three dashed outside.

"What was that all about? That guy's an evil mastermind or something. We can't beat someone like that." Lemon said.

"And the final event is starting tomorrow, Cinch poised on using all that magic to keep our rep." Indigo said. "All this time, I thought winning was everything, but now….we need to stop him and Cinch." Indigo said.

But before they could do anything, they heard several guns cocking as they saw soldiers surrounding them as Flux came out. "You...aren't stopping anything." Flux grinned.

Volt then took action and suddenly spoke. "Ultimate Color…. Black Lightning Cannon!" he shouted firing a lightning like cannon, only for it to go to the antennae of the ship. Volt fell over feeling drained. "Nice try, sparky. My ship has a built in lightning rod for things such as this. Take them to my drug lab. I might be able to get some use out of them." Flux said as the soldiers escorted them into three cages.

The three were locked up tight inside the cages, looking at the caged pokemon on the other side.

"Well, guess this it it." Indigo said.

They then saw a muscular looking robot walk in and washing the floors. "Man. Can't believe they got me doing janitor work again." he said.

"Hey, I recognize you!" Lemon Zest said. "Youre that robot with super strength! Guts Man, Right?"

"Yeah! Wow. Didn't think anyone would recognize me." he said.

"Listen, I want you to break us out. I know youre tired of all this." Zest said.

"You're telling me. I'm tired of janitor work. I wish I could get back into construction like the good old days." Guts Man said.

"Mega Man saved you, and yet you arent repaying him like you did when he went bad?"

"The blue boys alive? The boss told us he was killed." Gutsman said in surprise.

"Nope. He's alive. This is youre chance to rebel and repay Megaman again."

"Yeah. You're right." he said tossing the mop at the wall. "Screw you, mop! The Gutsman is back!" he said breaking Lemon's cage before flexing. He then opened Volt and Indigo's cages.

" We gotta hurry. The final events happening soon, and all the other Shadowbolts just want to win. They'll do anything to make Twilight let loose all that Magic."

"Hold it!" Gutsman said taking out two orbs. "Take these. A new weapon in developement from the boss: Cross Armor."

Lemon and Indigo put the orbs on and the armor then formed around them. Lemon Zest had black armor with four electrical generators on the back while Indigo got yellow and red armor with power within the first. "They allow ya to use the same powers as the bots they were made from. Headphones there has Elec Armor and you got Guts Armor." GutsMan said.

"Sweet. Are there four others?"

"Yeah. The boss has a huge line up of them. I'll grab four real quick." GutsMan said. "But first…" he said pressing a red button, releasing the pokemon as they ran wild on the ship. "Something to keep the guards busy." Gutsman said. "Now lets stop this pain train!" 


	7. Final Event Part 1

Princess Twilight stared down Starlight glimmer, both in an endless void.

"Why, Starlight? Why rewrite time if it means destroying the multiverse?" Twilight begged her.

"I will make this an equal and just world. Everyone...must ….be ….EQUAL!" she shouted as tears dropped from her eyes.

"You turned a whole village to your whims! Why is a cutie mark so bad to you?"

"It cost me my friend. Cutie Marks destroy friendships!" Starlight shouted.

"I cant let you do this. I'll stop you even If we do this till the end of time." Twilight said.

"That so?" Starlight said opening another portal. "Then come get me!"

The two jumped in as a paradox occured, sending multiple rifts ablaze.

"Jexi, Hope, everyone…. please be alright." Twilight hoped as the two soon came out of the portal.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Starlight said charging.

Back at CHS, the final event was starting, and all three schools except Flux and Crystal Prep were backing down.

"They're afraid. Afraid of this power we have." Flux said to Cinch. "Now is the time to take back the rep that was dirtied." Flux said as Cinch walked up to Sci-Twi, robots and students following.

Cinch:

I realize that you've always been an outcast

It's not everyone at school who likes to think

To find a student that's like you, I've had one or maybe two

But the good ones disappear before I blink

Shadowbolts and Robots:

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Cinch:

Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)

It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)

But if we don't win these games

Well, I think I've made it plain

What will happen if we have the losing scores!

Shadowbolts and Robots:

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)

They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)

So then why can't we do the same?

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Cinch:

Call it power, call it magic

If we lose, it will be tragic

More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)

A chance like this won't come again

You'll regret not giving in

Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?

Shadowbolts and Robots:

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

We're not friends here after all

Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)

Is seeing Canterlot High School fall

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)

Cinch:

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

You only want to learn about the

Magic that you have stored

And as for me and all the others

We only want what we deserve

That our school will clinch the win

And my...

Cinch and Shadowbolts and Robots:

...legacy will endure

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then it's a crime

But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)

It's up to you to not fail this time

Students: Unleash the magic, free the magic now…

Robots: Unleash the magic, free the magic now…

Sci-Twi:

Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free

"If both racers are ready to start." Luna began as the heroes noticed Sci-Twi with her pendant.

Sci-Twi:

And now winning these games depends on me

And what doors might open if I try to use it

"We will now begin the last event of the Friendship Games." Cadence said as Flux began to sneak off.

Sci-Twi:

But the magic's what I really want to see

In the crowd ran a familiar small and purple dog. "Twilight! No!" Spike shouted as Sci-Twi began opening the pendant.

"Now!" the officials said as the pendant opened. From the pendant came a large ball of magic that grew larger and larger. As the sphere grew, it began to pull Sci-Twi right into it. The sphere floated into the air as Sci-Twi went into it. She then stretched out a hand.

"Help….me." she said before being completely engulfed. The students and faculty were in shock, but not much more than the robots.

"What have we done?" Tengu Man said in shock.

"We let a poor girl get tangled up with this horrible plan." Metal Man said.

Where Sci-Twi was next, she was dark purple and had dark wings and a large cracked horn in the middle of her forehead as well as a fiery mask over her now glowing eyes.

"Amazing. So this is…. power! I never understood what you heroes had. But now with this...magic. I can understand it all!" she said as she laughed. SHe then blasted everywhere, opening rifts to Equestria and other dimensions. At the same time, Princess Twilight and Starlight clashed, opening time rifts to all alternate timelines they visited.

Inside the bus, Flux watched with glee as Sci-Twi opened more rifts. "Incredible." he said.

"Sir, shouldn't you do something now?" Ian asked.

"Not just yet. I wanna see where she goes with this." Flux grinned.

Cinch was in shock with the chaos as Indigo, Lemon Zest, Volt and Guts Man Arrived.

"Do you see all this, Principal Cinch? Do you see all this chaos ensuing? Is this what it means to have a reputation?" Indigo asked her.

"All I am going to do is get as far away as I can from that...monster." Cinch said.

"You made the monster!" Natsu shouted at her as she walked off.

"Uh, guys? Starlight and Princess Twilight are heading this way." Happy said as the two fell out of the portal now in human form.

"Now I'm going to…" Starlight began before seeing the chaos the other Twilight was causing. "What… what have I done?" Starlight asked.

"Technically, you didn't do anything. She was pushed into this." Jexi said to the two.

"No… all I wanted… was to make things right." Starlight said.

"Well you can help by saving them." Hope said pointing to the students close to the crumbling rifts.

"How did this even happen?" Twilight asked.

"Well, long story short, your counterpart was collecting magic and her classmates pushed her into setting it free. Now its overtaken her, making….that." Jexi said summing it all up.

Twilight nodded, and they started saving the students. Starlight picked up the pendant before seeing Flux.

"Hand it over, girl." Flux said to Starlight. "That magic is the key I need to get to the Multiverse Tree."

"No! I won't let things get worse than they already are." Starlight said tossing it to Sunset.

"You just made a big mistake." Flux said walking back to his bus.

Sunset held the pendant tight as it began to beep. Then, some debris fell towards her, but Guts man intervined.

"I got it!" he shouted punching it away. "If you're just gonna stare at that thing, move out of the way!"

"Guts Man?" Megaman said.

"Yeah, that's right, blue boy. Those girls got my motivation back. And it looks like you made some connections too." Gutsman said pointing to the seven robots Flux brought who were helping save the students as well.

"Let's do what we can, too. Guts Arm acquired." Mega Man said as he punched away some more falling debris.

"That's the spirit!" Guts Man said as the two worked hard to protect Sunset. She then walked to Sci- Twi, pendant in hand.

"This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now— like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are! I've made the same mistake you're making! I helped a madman with his evil plans. I thought it could get me everything I wanted!" Sunset called out to her.

"Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I can have everything I want! And not just on this world. On all worlds!" Sci-Twi said laughing evilly.

"No, you can't! Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from Honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness!" Sunset said holding the the pendant up as the magic left within it began to transform her.

"Let me show you what that magic really is…" Sunset said as her clothes changed into angelic ones, accquired phoenix wings and a energy horn. "The magic of Friendship!"

In the bus, Flux grinned as he saw this.

"Now sir?" Ian asked.

"Now." Flux said as he turned the key. The bus began to rattle and shake as it transformed. It then became the mech the three had saw in the ship. The chest opened on the mech as it grabbed Sunset and Sci-Twi, pulling them inside and closing.

"Magic at full capacity." the computer said.

"Ya-ha! Excellent. Now let's give her a little test drive." Flux said firing the cannons into the air, creating two large rifts.

"Perfect! Now let's get this party started!" he grinned firing randomly in all directions.

"Flux!" Jexi said as he smashed into the mech, doing no damage to it.

"Nice try. I've had this thing reinforced special for all of you so called heroes." Flux grinned.

"This time… the worlds… no, the multiverse…. is truly mine!" he declared. "Once I find that tree, I will take my rightful place as supreme overlord!" 


	8. Final Event Part 2

The heroes stared at the giant mech, flux, and evil smile on his face. "I've finally won! Finally, now I can take this world for everything it's got!" Flux shouted as he fired more shots into the air.

"Dang, and we cant even scratch that thing." Jexi said. Suddenly, the inside of the mech glowed.

"Warning! Warning! Power Overload!"

"Hmm. Seems those girls had more magic than I expected. I better disperse it." Flux said firing multiple shots, lowering the power back to the green. "Seems I can't wait too long without risking an overload. A minor setback, but I just need this thing long enough to make the portal to the multiverse tree."

"You want magic so bad?" Starlight said with a staff in hand. "Have some more!"

She fired magic into the power core as the mech couldn't keep up with three sources.

"No! What are you doing?" Flux said.

"I'm going to make things right." Starlight said.

"Hmm. I've always wondered what would happen if I fired a rift at an actual person. Guess I get to find out." Flux said aiming a cannon at Starlight.

Korosensei suddenly was right behind him and grabbed him from his seat. "You should never point anything at a lady like that, especially if youre an evil mastermind." he said.

"Wait, you knew all along?"

"I keep up with the wanted posters of villains. You are really far up there. And I know you tried to hurt this place in the past, well, I'm gonna stop you." Korosensei said.

"Please. Even if you remove me, the mech will overload and explode, taking out anything within a 500 mile radius." Flux grinned.

"Hey, Flux!" Indigo said, suddenly lifting the mech. "You think another world counts as far enough?"

Sci-Twi and Sunset blasted their way out, Indigo tossing the mech into a nearby rift. Sunset used her own magic to close it, as it exploded in a black void.

"Hey, that's my Cross armor! Why do you have my cross armor?" Flux shouted as Korosensei held him.

"This answer your question, boss?" Guts man said holding four other spheres. "I'm done being a janitor, now I'm with mega and the heroes, Like I should be!"

"Damn it. But on the plus side, I'm glad to see the armors working properly." Flux said.

"Now then… how shall I get rid of you?" Korosensei said. He then found a rift to Impel Down's level 6.

"You wouldn't dare." Flux glared.

"Oh, yes. Youre going away for a long time." Korosensei said tossing him just as the rift closed.

"Boss! No worries! I'll get you out." Ian said running back to the ship and flying off.

"He won't get him out. I heard Impel down is repaired and restored. No way is Magellan letting him go."

"But Flux has a Shichibukai on his team. Buggy could fill out a warrant for his release." Jexi told him.

"Oh. Then I guess it was...a temporary solution." Korosensei said turning red.

Sci-Twi then turned to sunset. "Now, where were we?" she said. "Oh yeah, I was about to disintegrate you!"

Sci-Twi and Sunset clashed with their magics, both being enveloped. The heroes then opened their eyes to see a village where a young pony starlight was with a colt.

"Where are we?"

"This is bad. The rifts are starting to expand to timelines now." Hope said.

"No. The clash showed us why Starlight did all this." Happy said.

Starlight then ran to the rift. "Listen, I'm you from the future. Do not get upset when he leaves. Trust me, it will only end badly!" she shouted before the rift sealed.

"Was that… why you hated cutie marks?" Chopper asked.

"What you saw was the day my friend Sunburst got his. We were good friends, until he became good at magic and had to leave for canterlot to study it. But after seeing future Equestria and this place, I know now that what I am doing will only lead to more of this." Starlight said.

Another rift then opened, showing the day young Rainbow Dash performed her Sonic rainboom, getting all of the Mane Six's cutie marks. Sci-Twi and Sunset were also there, standing near them.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way—just like someone once did for me." Sunset said.

"Starlight, you dont have to be alone anymore. Give friendship a second chance as see what it did for me and my friends." Twilight said to Starlight.

Sci-Twi and Sunset joined hands, as did Princess Twilight and Starlight, and started to disappear as the Sonic Rainboom was performed.

"I'll tell you what happens later." Princess Twilight said as the void faded with the two.

Once the rifts had finally vanished, sunlight began to shine upon the school as the battle was finally over.

"Is everyone alright?" Hope asked.

"Yep. Looks like everyone's a okay." Sonic said.

"And there's no signs of any rifts left open. So everything here is back to normal." Tail said.

"Principal Celestia! On behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time, and it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" Cinch said.

"Not this again. We just saved our universe! Can't you just let it go?" Jexi asked her.

"There are people out there who respect my school! They would never hear the end of it if I did!" Cinch said.

"Yeah well…" Jexi started before Sugarcoat intervened.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat said.

"Wow. Everything I was about to say in one go." Jexi said.

"We're all to blame." Sour Sweet said in her sad sweet voice. "Though some more than others." she said under her breath.

"Uh, thanks?" Hope said.

"My students are obviously under the influence of your magic!" Cinch said. "I will personally bring this up with the school board!"

"Oh yeah. Don't forget to tell them about the rifts to other worlds." Natsu said jokingly.

"And the talking fast hedgehog and dog." Indigo added.

"And let's not forget the rubber man and yellow octopus." Korosensei added.

"Because we all know… that would never ruin your rep." Volt said breaking his silence as the Shadowbolts looked at him. "Yes, I can speak. I just choose not to at times."

Cinch looked at everyone, then sighed. "Yes. I suppose I let my pride get the better of me. Come along now." Cinch said heading back to the Crystal Prep bus.

"Wait, Principal cinch." Indigo said. "We're gonna stay with Jexi's gang for awhile. All six of us."

"Yeah, we have a lot to learn, and Volts coming too." Lemon Zest said.

"Yes. I still need to find that man. That murderer." Volt said.

"Well, I never." Cinch said marching right into the bus. "Very well, you six can go. And Twilight, I'm sorry I ever put this on you."

"Well, glad all this is over." Medaka said.

"And since the universe was saved, every school that competed wins!" Celestia said.

"Guess that's means a draw." Jexi said.

"Yeah. A five way draw." Hope said.

Sci-Twi then came up to them. "I want to ask you something. I know I'm joining the team and all, but is it okay if I transfer to CHS with Aquaman?"

"Sure. Just know I'm going to miss you." Cadence said approaching her.

"Good news guys! Starlight is going under Twilight's wing and starting over again!" Happy said.

"Well, good thing I gave her that comm unit." Jexi grinned.

"And she wants to take her on a mission with us." Happy said.

"Well, this is good timing." Jexi said taking out a letter. "Just this morning, we received a letter from a familiar top hatted professor." Jexi grinned. "He wants us to come to a small village to settle something. An inheritance dispute."

"So, we're going on an all new adventure?" Pinkie asked them.

"Oh yeah." Jexi grinned. "Wondercolts and Shadowbolts, Together."

Meanwhile, Starlight was just accepted as was Sci-Twi.

Starlight: I never thought that I would find a place.

To fit right in, and start again.

Sci-Twi: I never thought that I could just begin

Right where I left off and make a friend

Twilight: Don't ever think that it might be too late

You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make.

Sunset: A friendship's only made of what you bring

And if you do it right, you can do anything

Starlight and Mane Six: Just use your eyes

This time, no lies

Just don't disguise

Who you are inside!

Because your friends are always there for you

You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true

Because your friends are always there for you

Around the world, it's still the same

Together you have more to gain

There's nothing that a friend won't do!

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world, you see!

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world, you see~!

Meanwhile on Flux's ship, a familiar robotic vampire was grinning. "Now, we finally have time since Flux is out of the game for a while." Shade Man grinned as he approached a crowd of robots. "My fellow compatriots! The time has finally come! We no longer need someone like Flux to lead us. Instead, I will show you the path to a new future. This is the beginning...of Nebula!" he shouted as the robots cheered 

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes Legends: The Curious Village...

Written by Jexi and Hope


End file.
